Episode 9: The Trouble with Finales II
'''"The Trouble with Finales II" '''is the final episode from the 1st season of The University. Summary Being saddened by the loss of Colt's affection, and being cheated on, Brigitte morns her loss in the study room. Melvin and Chet bust in to inform her of Colt's kidnapping, and the three go to Dean Dain to ask for his help. The dean claims he will have Trent look into it, however has no real intention on finding him. So, the gang go to the local Ellensburg police to see if they will help. They too however are extremeley unhelpful, telling them that they should look for private eye Detective Daniels. They go to see him, and inform him of everything they know so far about the kidnapping. He agrees to help them, and they go to see the most recent person who had a hatrid for Colt: Amelia Earhart. Once there, they run into the mugger, who was the actual person who kidnapped Colt. After an intense chase, they finally corner him at a locked door. The mugger explains that it was Emilio's plan the entire time, and Daniels and the gang go to investigate. They march into a classroom and grab Emilio, who leads them to the place where he dropped Colt off at. Detective Daniels does some investigating, and realizes that it was the dean behind the new kidnapping all along. The gang form a pact between the school councilor Thomas Walters, and local priest Trevor Buchanon. Together, they devise a plan to break into where Colt's being held and rescue him from the dean's clutches. After arriving, they find Rem keeping guard outside. In disguise, Chet sneaks up and knocks Rem out. Trevor and Thomas agree to wait outside, while the remainder of the group go in and save Colt. Soon after entering, they run into bullies Rex and Bullet. Melvin stays behind to fight them off, while Brigitte and Chet go on without him. After some exploring, the two run into the ex-school mascot who is there to keep them off track. Chet stays behind to defeat him, while Brigitte continues onward. A few rooms more, and Brigitte runs into Tyler Marks. After giving a poor villain monolouge, Tyler is defeated by Brigitte, as she sends his prized piece of gum flying. She then moves on to the next room, only to find Colt tied to a chair. The dean scoffs at her, saying "this was the best the scooter squad had to offer?". Soon after this comment, the remainder of the gang arrive at the room to help her. The dean pulls a gun to Colt at this moment, and right before he's about to shoot Colt, dean's assistant Trent tackles Dain to the ground, dropping his gun. Brigitte rescues Colt, and he apologizes for everything he had done to her. She accepts his apology, and they all recieve a key to the city of Ellensburg from the mayor. Characters in Order of Appearance *Colt Rivers *Mugger *Emilio Earhart *Brigitte Flowers *Chet Michaels *Melvin Sneedly *Dean Dain *Assistant Trent *Officer Hinch and Unger *Detective Daniels *Amelia Earhart *Priest Trevor Buchanon *Thomas Walters *Rem *Rex Nails and Bullet Robertson *ESTD Burglar *Tyler Marks Trivia *This episode was the longest, and had nearly every main cast member present. *The actor who was originally planned to play the mayor of Ellensburg went on to become Alan Wisker instead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1